bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 10-
Arriving in Liberty City: When the plane lands at Francis International Airport,Charles grabs his suitcase and gets off the plane,and then walks outside the airport,where he is punched in the face by a guy wearing a ski mask."Welcome to Libert City asshole! I think I'll be taking this suitcase" The guy says."No you wont,give me back my stuff!" Charles yells at him."What are you going to do if I don't?" the guy says and pulls out a knife."A knife? Well look at this bitch" Charles says and pulls out one of his .45 sheperds."You don't got the balls to shoot me! I bet you can't even lift that cannon!" the guy says."Sure I can" Charles says and lifts the gun and shoots the guy,causing him to fall,which causes 4 more guys with ski mask to point their carbine rifles at his head."You're about to die kid" one of the guys says to Charles."I'm not a kid,oh and one more thing"" Charles says and grabs onto the guy,shoots him in the stomach,and then uses him as a shield and shoots the rest of the guys in their legs,causing them to drop their carbine rifles and fall to the ground.Charles then tosses the guy he used as a shield into the rest of the guys. "Freeze!" a cop says and walks up to Charles."Drop your wepon! Its over kid! You're going to jail!" the cop yells at Charles and hits him in the stomach with his shotgun,causing Charles to fall."What the fuck?! I just arrived here and I was getting mugged by those bitches and I'm going to jail for defending myself?! Fuck you pig!" Charles yells at the cop and spits in his face,which causes the cop to beat him(he has Charles handcuffed) until 2 more cops come and pull him off."Harrison,what the hell is going on?!" a cop yelled."nothing commissioner,this punk right here was involved in the robbery at the airport a couple of minutes ago." Harrison,the cop who was beating Charles says.(there was a robbery but the people comming in didn't know about it)."Thats a damn lie!" Charles yells."Shut your damn mouth!" Harrison yells at Charles."Just check his suitcase for the diamonds,they're in there'" Harrison says and the commissioner goes and checks Charles' suitcase."Well lets see whats in here: clothes,a laptop,a permit for a gun, and oh yeah,no jewles.Is that your gun right there?" the commissioner says and points to Charles' .45 sheperd."Yeah" Charles says."Well Harrison,I believe you owe thiss guy an apology,those guys are the real culprits(the commissioner points to the robbers).boys,take them away" the commissioner says."I'm sorry kid,it was a mistake" Harrison says."Can someone uncuff me?" Charles asks and the commissioner uncuffs him.Charles then punches Harrison,knocking him down. "Fuck you pig" Charles says."Well thanks for getting the robbers,obviously my boys are too fucking stupid and slow to catch them.I'm Commissioner Francis McReary of the LCPD.Those punks work for the Messina's,a mob family here." Francis says."Nice to meet you,I'm Charles Caldwell." Charles says and shakes Francis' hand."Are you new here or something?" Francis says to Charles."well i'm only here for about a week.Look,between you and me,I'm under dorm arrest back in Bullworth for beating the living hell out of these jocks I go to school with,and I wantesd to get out of there,so I came to Liberty City" Charles says to Francis."Let me guess,you go to Bullworth Academy?" Francis says."Yeah" Charles says."Well you know you're breaking the law and I could take you in,but since you got those punks,I'll let it slide because I may need you for something." Francis says to Charles."Hey,do you know where the Majestic Hotel is?" Charles says to Francis."Its in Star Junction over in Algonquin.Here,I'll give you a ride" Francis says."I'm fine I'll take a cab" Charles says."So you'd rather pay money for a ride than get a free ride from the commissioner?" Francis says to Charles."You're right,sure,I'll take a ride" Charles says and gets in Francis McReary's car with his suitcase. Francis drives Charles through Algonquin and then pulls up to the Majestic Hotel."Alright,here you are" Francis says."Thanks man" Charles says."You man get a call from me if I need you to do something" Francis says and drives off.Charles then enters the Majestic Hotel and walks up to the desk."What?" the guy at the desk says."I'd like a room" Charles says."Fine,here(he hands him the key to room 719),your room is 719,there's an ice machine on that floor to the left of your room,just sign here,checkout time is 9:00 a.m." The guy says to Charles and Charles signs his name for the room number.Charles thne takes the elevator up to his room.goes into his room,checks the room,then sets his suitcase by the door,turns on the clock radio and turns it to Liberty Rock Radio and New York Groove by Hello is on.After that goes off Charles gets on his laptop and goes to iheart radio and goes to WEBN,and Blow Up the Outside World by Soundgarden comes on.Charles then hears a knock on his door.When he goes to it,he is knocked on the ground by a man hoding a baseball bat."Vinnie,Domonic,grab this asshole" the guy says and then hits Charles in the head with the bat,knocking him out. A few hours later: "Wake up,wake up you piece of shit!" a man says to Charles and punches him in the face.When Charles opens his eyes he sees he is surrounded by mafia members and is not in his hotel room."You stupid fuck! Do you know what you caused? Thanks to you I just lost $500,00 in diamonds! Do you know how much that has set back the Messina family?! I should kill you for what you did! Why did you stop my bpys?!" the man yells to Charles."Actually,when I got off my plane I was punched by one of your boys and he tried to jack my suitcase! So,I defended myself! It just so happened that the cops showed up! And who the fuck are the Messina's?" Charles says."Thats it bitch,you're dying.Mark,hand me that pistol" the man says and Mark(some guy who works for the guy talking) hands him the pistol,and the man puts it up to Charles' head(Charles is tied up in a chair)."Then do it! Be a man and pull the fucking trigger! I fucking dare you!" Charles says.He then sees that the man doesn't pull the trigger and puts the gun away from Charles' head. "You got balls kid,thats just what we need in our organization.Harry,untie him" The man says and Harry(a guy who works for the guy speaking,he's also the guy who hit Charles woth the bat) unties Charles."Listen here kid.The gus who you shot were my boys,we were stealing diamonds from a store within the airport that were worth $500,000,and since you got my boys arrested,I can't get them back,but I'm going to get the money no matter what the stakes are.Now here I'm giving you an option:you can help us get the money & live,or I could kill you right now.So,whats it gonna be?" the man says to Charles."I'll help you,but just because I wanna live" Charles says."Excellent.Welcome to the Messina crime family.I'm Harvey Noto,Don of the Messina's.Thats Harry Hall,Underboss/Consigliere, and thats Mark Volpe,Caporegime." Harvey Noto says."Fine,I'm Charles Caldwell" Charles says and shakes Harvey's hand."Mark,go take Charles and geet him situated.Go get him some guns & some new clothes" Harvey says."Yes Don,Caldwell,follow me" Mark Volpe says and Charles follows him out of the building to a black PMP-600."By the way,here's your gun back" Mark Volpe says and hands Charles his .45 sheperd(Charles also has another one in his pocket)."Thanks man" Charles says. "Alright listen,the don wants me to get you some new clothes & some guns,so first we're gonna go to Perseus to get you a suit,and then to a gun dealer" Mark Volpe says."I already have a gun" Charles says."More guns and better guns dickhead" Mark Volpe says."fuck you I'm being forced to do this just to live.If I felt like it,I could kill you right now" Charles says."How,when I still got your clip?" Mark Volpe says and pulls out Charles clip to one of his .45 sheperds."With this gun bitch" Charles says and cocks the barrel on the other .45 sheperd,pulls it out,and puts it to Mark's head."if you kill me,then you'll have the whole Messina family after you" Mark Volpe says."You're lucky,you're so lucky" Charles says and puts his gun away and Mark gives him back his other clip.By the time that was over they arrived at the Perseus in Middle Park."Follow me" Mark Volpe says and him & Charles get out of the car and enter Perseus. "Pick out any suit,its on me" Mark Volpe says.Charles looks around and picks out a black suit with a red tie,some black dress shoes,and a watch."Is that all?" Marcus,the owner syas."Yeah" Charles says.Mark then pays for Charles' stuff and Charles changes into the suit,shoes,and puts on the watch.They then get back in the black PMP-600 and drive to a wepon's store in Chinatown."Pick out some guns " Mark says.Charles gets a pump action shotgun,a combat sniper,a carbine rifle,a combat pistol,some grenades, and a baseball bat.Charles then sees a chrome pistol with a silencer,grip,and a large magazine."Hey man,how much does that cost?" Charles says to the owner,"$2,500" the owner says."Here" Charles says and hands the guy $2,500 out of his pocket."I'd like to buy that" he contuines."Sold,here you go" the owner says."Alright man,lets just pay for the rest of the guns and we'll be gone."Hey man,its on the house because you're the Messina's.Here's some cases for it" the owner says.They then grab the cases & guns and walk out. "What was that about? Why were they free?" Charles says to Mark Volpe."A couple months ago we set his store & house on fire because he wouldn't sell us anything,but now he does" Mark Volpe says.Mark then drives Charles back to the Majestic."I'll tell the don I drove you back and you got everything and are gonna help us,you'll probably get a call tomorrow" Mark says."Alright man" Charles says and grabs his stuffo out of the car.Mark then drives off.Charles goes back up to his hotel room,puts the wepons in the closet(except the pistol he bought himself), and goes and sits down and gets on his laptop."Fuck man,I gotta tell C-Money about this" Charles says and starts to write an email to C-Money. Dear C-Money, Hey man,its Charles.I did get to Liberty City,I've decided to go to Cincinnati after Liberty City and then come back.I'll be back about next wednesday or after then.Lets just say as soon as I left the airport,all hell broke loose.First,I was punched in the face by this one guy who turned out to be robbing a store inside,he tried to steal some diamonds worth $500,000 but I stopped him & the other robbers.I then got beat by a cop who thought I was apart of the robbery,but he then found out I wasn't,and after I got uncuffed I knocked him out.Then I got to my hotel,The Majestic,and when I went to my door after getting settled in I was knocked out by members of the Messina crime family.When I came to I was in their hideout,somewhere in Algonquin, and the don,his name is Harvey Noto,tried to kill me,but when I ran my mouth,he decided not to.Now i'm being forced to help get $500,000 for them just so I can save my own life.I'm working with the don himself,The Underboss/Consigliere Harry Hall, and a Caporegime Mark Volpe.By the way I got this Chrome pistol with a silencer,grip,and a large magazine.I'm going to be sending it to you as a gift,so I hope you get it.Well I'm about to go mail it and then get some sleep.So I'll see you next wednesday or after that,at least I hope so Bye, Charles Caldwell. "And send" Charles says and sends the message to C-money.Charles then goes to a mailbox,mails the gun in a box thats adressed for C-Money's room,and then goes back up,takes off his suit,shoes,and watch, and goes to sleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts